Le corbeau
by Kattbjorn
Summary: Wesley et Charles dont deux princes. Wesley s'est fait changer en corbeau jeune. La famine court, et des prétendants se pressent pour le sauver, mais il n'acceptera qu'un homme qui le méritera pour cela. Wesley x Logan, Charles x Erik.


One shot de Maria, bonne lecture !

Il était une fois une reine qui avait deux garçonnets encore tous petits qu'elle devait porter dans ses bras. Si leur beauté était similaire, l'un avait un caractère bien trempé, et l'autre restait toujours calme, son corps se dandinant paresseusement dans les bras de sa mère. Un jour, le plus turbulent ne fut pas sage, il ne tenait pas en place quoi que sa mère pût lui dire. Alors, elle ouvrit a fenêtre, et voyant une volée de corbeaux traçant des cercles autour du château, elle dit :

« J'aimerais que tu sois un corbeau et que tu t'envoles, ainsi j'aurais la paix ! »

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que l'enfant criard se transforma et, quittant le sein nourricier, il s'envola. Il se réfugia dans la forêt, et les années passèrent, sans que la famille n'eut de contact. Le peuple cependant, avait entendu parlé du petit prince métamorphosé, devenu alors une légende populaire. Les gens en riaient avant. Mais maintenant, ils n'avaient plus le cœur à rire : dix-sept ans après cet événement, la famine couvrait les champs, les villages et même la ville disait-on.

* * *

Tout le monde voulait survivre, trouver des pièces d'or. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Un jeune noble lui ne cherchait que l'aventure, et quand il ouït dire qu'un prince en détresse, d'une beauté si grande que la mère interdisait à son jumeau de sortir pour ne pas éblouir les hommes et les femmes, se retrouvait en corbeau, il se saisit de cette occasion pour entrer dans l'aventure ! Oui, Erik Lensherr serait celui qui sauvera ce bel homme, et il en fera ensuite son époux !

Il prit donc la route menant à la forêt, et alors qu'il marchait, il entendit comme un rire dans son dos, qui le suivait sur le chemin de terre. Il se tourna et croisa le regard d'un corbeau, qui le fixait d'un air moqueur.

« Mon prince, est-ce vous ? Je suis venu vous délivrer !

- Tu veux rire ? Partir avec toi ? T'as rêvé mec. »

Le doux prince papillonna des paupières.

« Bon, je vais être gentil, comme ça tu ne seras pas venu pour rien. Tu vois la vieille maison toute glauque ? Dedans, il y a une vieille bonne femme encore plus glauque. Elle cuisine super bien. Vas-y, tu verras, c'est délicieux.

- Mais enfin vous êtes changé en corbeau ! Je peux sûrement vous libérer ! Je suis prince.

- Eh bien mon prince, tu ne me plais pas, c'est tout. Mais je t'ai dit, vas dans cette maison, t'as pas l'air méchant, et je crois que tu y trouveras ton bonheur.

- Mais et vous ?

- Tu vas partir oui ?! Non mais il ne va pas me laisser celui-la ! Zou ! »

Soudain le corbeau capricieux alla piquer la tête d'Erik, qui secoua les bras pour s'en débarrasser, sans résultat. Alors il s'empressa de disparaître, se dirigeant vers le taudis.

Une fois devant le galetas, il se questionna : ne ferait-il pas mieux de rebrousser chemin ? Il leva les yeux au ciel pour trouver une réponse, mais c'est dans la fenêtre du deuxième étage qu'il l'eut : une ombre chinoise dessinait le corps d'un homme somptueux. Son ventre gronda, et sa gorge était sèche. Oui, il allait entrer. Surtout qu'en déposa à nouveau son regard sur la porte, une vieille dame lui faisait signe de venir.

Le preux jeune homme pénétra dans la maison, l'œil vif. Tout était rangé, la maison entièrement respirait la propreté. La vénérable ancienne le bouscula presque sur un canapé qui grinça. Elle lui offrit un vin et une tranche de viande, un lapin lui semblait-il. Le fumet était si exquis qu'il embauma la pièce, et Erik sentit comme une couverture chaude recouvrir son corps et son âme pure. Il prit une bouchée puis une gorgée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme, alors que le goût exquis enivrait son palais délicat.

« C'est bon n'est-ce pas ?

- Parfait... »

Le prince se sentit soudain fatigué. Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais la dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut le sourire démoniaque de la femme, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

La verte contrée Howlett ne resplendissait plus depuis un an. Avant, Hercules et Logan, hommes forts et bien battis, s'occupaient ensemble des champs, puis des champs et de leur enfant. Ce gamin à la bouille rose, aux joues rondes et aux yeux bleus était devenu leur monde le jour où ils l'avaient trouvé, descendant une rivière. Il gazouillait joyeusement en tirant sur la barbe d'Hercules, et grondait chaque fois que Logan s'éloignait de lui. Le soir, il leur lançait des coups d'œil tendres, poussant des petits cris de joie. Pendant six mois avec lui, ils vécurent un paradis.

Mais la famine vint dans leur contrée aussi, et comme la famine ne venait jamais seule, son amie l'épidémie frappa à la porte de la maison de la famille avec elle. Hercules lui ouvrit, et quelques jours plus tard, il quitta ce monde, laissant un veuf, et un orphelin d'un père sur deux.

Et la famine ne s'arrêtait pas. Aussi, un an après le décès de son mari, Logan Howlett, bûcheron de profession, planta son fils dans une corbeille, entouré de vivres, et la plaça sur ses épaules.

« En avant mon Winfield.

- Ouaaa !

- Je prends ça pour un cri de motivation.»

Oui, aujourd'hui, Logan se décidait à partir trouver de l'argent, en sauvant un prince en détresse. Après tout, un prince c'est riche non ? Il se dirigea donc vers la forêt où il était supposé rencontrer le corbeau capricieux.

* * *

Le prince aux yeux d'acier n'arriva pas de suite à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit tout d'abord une main se poser sur son front, puis une serviette chaude. Il soupira d'aise. Ce genre de privilèges lui manquait. Il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux et croisa un regard saphir. L'homme attentionné ne resta pas longtemps près de lui, à peine eut-il remarqué qu'il était conscient, qu'il avait saisi une chaise et se cachait derrière.

« Ne... Ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Erik se redressa, perplexe.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal voyons, tu m'as soigné. »

Le jeune homme abaissa doucement sa chaise en voyant qu'Erik ne faisait aucun mouvement ou geste pour l'intimider, le menacer, ou pire. Sa mère lui avait expliqué comment vivaient les hommes, et comment leur sexe poilu (au cours des explications, Charles avait rougi en entendant ce mot) se baladait. Il ne laisserait personne touché à ses petits tétons roses, ou à ses fesses tendres. Il n'en avait jamais eu envie. Mais, se tenait devant lui un si bel homme, qu'il se demanda s'il était un ange plutôt qu'un humain.

Le prince observait l'autre homme, qui, dans sa tunique argentée, avec ses lèvres écarlates et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, l'hypnotisait. Il devait être de sang royal, avec cette allure, ces vêtements, et cette peau parfaite.

« Je suis le prince Erik Lensherr, de la contée de Fassavoy.

- Vous êtes prince ? »

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais, vous étiez dehors !

- Certes, je cherchais à libérer un autre prince.

- Mais, l'extérieur n'est pas un bon endroit pour les princes ! Nous risquons de croiser des loups, de nous faire remarquer par des ours, de nous faire toucher par des hommes !

- Toucher par des... Mais voyons ! Je ne laisserais jamais personne toucher mon corps, à part mon amant !

- Votre... Quoi ?

- Mon amant, celui que je prendrais comme époux, qui vivra, dormira et mourra dans mes bras. »

Le jeune homme le regardait en papillonnant des paupières.

« Et je l'aimerais, si fort... Je cherchais justement mon âme sœur, je voulais le faire quitter sa prison.

- Alors vous être un vrai prince ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais les princes portent des tuniques ou des armures ! Comme moi en somme.  
- Mais je porte... »

Erik tata son torse, et réalisa alors qu'il était presque nu. Il tira le drap qui le couvrait sur le haut de son corps.

« Comment... ?

- Quand mère vous a amené au château, vous étiez dans cette tenue.

- La fourbe m'a empoisonné ! »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

« Elle... Oui...

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?!

- C'est ma mère... Et la seule à être ici avec moi... Si jamais je lui donne envie de partir, je serais seul.

- Mais vous ne sortez pas alors ?

- C'est trop dangereux pour un petit prince !

- Vous êtes prince ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis le prince Charles Xavier, de McAbender.

- Vous êtes donc le prince de la légende ? Celui changé en corbeau ?»

Un soupir lui répondit, et Charles eut soudain une moue contrariée gravée sur son beau visage.

« Non mais ça va suffire oui ? Je ne fais qu'une pauvre phrase dans la légende, donc tout le monde ignore mon existence ! J'en ai marre ! Wesley est libre, il peut voler, personne ne le retient dans ce château ! Tout le monde oublie son frère, qui enfermé dans sa tour, attend aussi un prince charmant pour le libérer ! »

Il se laissa tomber assis à côté d'Erik, énervé. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

« Vous savez, aucun prince ne voudrait de votre frère.

- Les gens ne veulent pas le sauver ?

- J'étais parti pour le sauver, mais il est d'un caractère odieux. Il m'a picoré jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille ! »

Charles rit, ses yeux amusés s'ancrant dans ceux de l'autre prince. Celui-ci, attiré par ce sourire angélique, lui caressa la joue, feignant de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Voulez vous être sauvé ?

- Je ne suis pas en danger... Enfermé dans ma tour, rien ne m'atteint. Mes amis l'hirondelle et le rossignol chantent avec moi...

- Je vous présenterais le monde extérieur, et vous protégerais du mal.

- Et en ce qui concerne votre quête de l'amour ?

- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà trouvé ? »

Le jeune homme rougit brusquement, avant de hocher timidement la tête.

* * *

« Tu vois Winfield ? Ça, c'est une pêche. Tu répètes ? Pêche.

… Pê... Pêgue !

Pêche. »

L'enfant, qui prononçait maintenant ses quelques premiers mots, fit la moue avant d'essayer encore :

« Pêsse !

- Regarde les lèvres de papa. Pêche. »

Il se concentra quelques secondes, leva ses yeux bleus brillants de détermination dans ceux de son parent, et s'exclama :

« … PÊCHE ! »

Logan rigola, lui coupa un petit morceau, puis lui tendit. L'enfant l'engloutit en souriant.

« Papa !

- Oui, moi c'est papa. »

Le petit garçon gravit les jambes de son père tel un escaladeur, s'y mit debout, et lui posa un baiser sucré sur la joue, avant de tomber lamentablement sur son torse.

Ils avaient quitté depuis trois mois leur maison, et Winfield, qui devait maintenant s'approcher des quinze mois, gazouillait quelques mots, et courait un peu avant de rouler par terre. Une fierté pour son père. De plus, ils avaient depuis hier atteint cette forêt où devait se trouver le prince, et Logan le cherchait activement. Au fond de lui, il doutait de pouvoir aimer encore après la perte qu'il avait subit, et qu'il subissait encore tous les jours. Mais le plus important, c'était l'avenir de la pupille de ses yeux, qui s'amusait actuellement à lui décoiffer encore plus les cheveux.

Il lui saisit les hanches et le souleva.

« Eh beh ! Tu veux que papa ait l'air souillon devant le prince ?

- Papa ! »

Logan lui sourit et caressa leur nez ensemble.

« Je t'aime mon chéri...

- Il s'appelle comment ?»

L'homme sursauta et cala son fils contre son torse, un couteau en main.

« Qui est là ?! »

Un battement d'ailes lui répondit, et un corbeau s'installa devant lui. Ils se fixèrent, méfiants.

« Vous êtes le prince ?

- Peut-être. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Je vous le dis si vous me dites si oui ou non vous êtes le prince.

- Oui.

- Winfield. »

Le corbeau s'approcha en sautillant et donna un coup d'ailes pour atterrir sur la tête du bûcheron. Celui-ci le laissa faire, alors que son enfant tendait les mains vers lui.

« Cobeaaaau ! »

Celui-ci bondit sur la main de Logan, fixant Winfield. Dans ses yeux noirs, l'homme crut voir une lueur de tendresse. Il approcha doucement sa tête de la main du petit garçon et la posa contre.

« Tu caresses doucement Winfield. »

Ce dernier, les lèvres pincées et le regard studieux tentait d'être le plus doux possible. Logan en profita pour observer les plumes noires et brillantes de l'animal. Il dégageait quelque chose d'impressionnant que le bûcheron, pourtant habitué à ces animaux, n'avait jamais ressentit. Un frisson le prit quand leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Étrangement, il eut l'impression que c'était réciproque.

« Tu veux bien me rendre ma forme humaine ?

- Comment ?

- Il y a une vieille femme dans une ancienne maison, oui, c'est cliché.La maison est par là, à 500 mètres. Elle voudra te donner à manger et à boire, mais tu devras refuser. Si tu y arrives, je pourrais redevenir humain, et alors tu pourras me...

- Vous... ?

- Me... Enfin m'épouser...

- Mais je dois faire quoi alors ?

- Prouver que pour toi, je vaux plus qu'un peu de nourriture et de vin. Après, tu déroberas une pierre sur l'étagère, et tu t'enfuiras. Si elle se rend compte que tu l'as volé, elle pourrait te changer en un animal, ou pire.

- Je fais quoi avec mon cailloux après ?

- Tu reviens, et un cœur et corps pur pourra alors me libérer.

- Corps pur, c'est à dire ? »

Le prince se tut, gêné, avant de répondre, un peu énervé :

« Mais tu es quoi ? Un pouilleux ?

- Bah... Je suis bûcheron quoi. »

Il soupira.

« Un corps pur, c'est un corps qui n'a jamais connu le... D'un autre … Dans... Enfin...

- Qui n'a jamais fait l'amour quoi.

- … Oui. »

L'homme hocha la tête en mettant son fils dans son panier pour le transporter.

« On va déjà trouver cette pierre.

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà...

- Dites moi mon prince, c'est quoi votre nom ?

- Wesley Gibson de McAbender et le votre ?

- James Howlett. Mais Logan, c'est comme ça qu'on me nomme. Et c'est quoi votre âge ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans prochainement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Et vous ?

- J'en aurais trente-deux prochainement.»

Sur ce, laissant un corbeau royal pantois par rapport à leur différence d'âge et à ce qu'elle pouvait sous-entendre, James Logan Howlett s'éloigna. Winfield quant-à lui, sur son dos, souriait pleinement à Wesley, lui faisant des signes de la main.

« Au voi' ! Au voi' cobeau !»

Arrivé devant le taudis, Logan s'interrogea. Quel genre de décérébré habiterait là dedans. Si déjà elle a des pouvoirs magiques, pourquoi ne pas en faire un château ? Au bout d'un moment, il faut savoir l'utile et l'inutile : transformer un humain en corbeau ou bien changer un taudis en château, il y a une grande différence d'intérêt ! « Les sorciers n'ont aucun sens des valeurs » marmonna-t-il.

Il alla frapper gentiment, et comme prévu, une femme cernée et ridée par l'âge lui ouvrit. Son nez ressemblait à un pénis tant il pendait, cela choqua tout de suite Logan, qui songea un instant à cacher les yeux innocents de Winfield. Sur cet élément impur, une verrue immonde semblait renfermer tous les mots de la Terre, tant sa couleur, un pâteux mélange de vert et de jaune, frappait les esprits. Sur cette immondice, des yeux verts transpercés de brun, brillaient de sournoiserie. Tout son corps respirait une malice mauvaise, cachée derrière un sourire de grand mère. Même Winfield se sentit mal et cacha sa tête sous son bonnet de laine, qu'il refusait pourtant toujours de mettre, malgré les oreilles d'ours en peluche qu'Hercules avait cousu dessus.

« Bonjour magnifique jeune homme... »

Quand elle parcourut ses doigts sur le torse de Logan, celui-ci ressentit une vague de dégoût. Un poil incarné des plus répugnant ornait la main de l'atroce bonne femme. James n'avait jamais été un grand admirateur du corps féminin, mais les seins dégoulinant de graisse et d'âge de cette antiquité ambulante le répugnait plus que tout. Il espéra corps et âme que le prince saurait le charmer, et n'ait pas un matériel si repoussant à lui proposer.

« Je cherche juste un abri pour la nuit, je repartirais au matin. Pouvez vous m'en offrir, ma respectueuse dame ?

- Mais bien sûr mon doux ami. A toi et à ta chaire bâtarde dans ton dos. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, il se figea. Son enfant, réalisant qu'on parlait de lui, leva timidement la tête.

« Ma quoi ?

- Il n'est pas votre fils n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un bâtard étranger à votre sang. »

Logan eut un mouvement nerveux, se retenant de frapper la femme, et entra.

« Effectivement, mais je l'aime comme un fils.

- Soit. Je vais vous chercher à manger.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai mangé à ma faim. Mon enfant quant-à lui manque de lait de chèvre...»

La vieille fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai pas, je suis désolé.

- Peut-être devrais-je aller plus loin alors...»

Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais elle le bloqua.

« Non, je m'en voudrais de ne savoir comment accueillir un invité. »

* * *

« Alors cette vieille sorcière est votre mère ?

- Oui... »

Erik observa Charles sous toutes ses coutures.

« Votre mère... Celle qui vous a enfanté ?

- Mais oui !

- Mais... Vous êtes magnifique !»

Le petit prince soupira.

« Mère fut une belle femme... Mais ses ignominies se voient maintenant sur son visage et son corps, le pourrissant, autant que son esprit l'est. Avant, le royaume était verdoyant, tout le monde aimait mère, le château était beau et resplendissant. Mais le mal qui ronge Mère s'est répandu... Vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir ici Erik.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-on déjà sauvé ? »

Charles baissa les yeux.

« Je... Mère nous ramène, l'étranger et moi au château, où je suis sensé attaché le prince... Pour qu'elle leur fasse des choses...

- Des choses ? Quoi comme choses ?

- Des choses imprononçable. Elle ne veut pas que je regarde, mais un jour, j'y suis allé... »

Il murmurait, comme s'il craignait une sentence.

« Elle a dit des mots... Le jeune homme, conscient, en un instant, fut dépecé ! C'était horrible ! »

Erik déglutit.

« Et moi ? »

Charles baissa timidement les yeux.

« C'est le première fois que je désobéis... Je pensais qu'avec vous...Je vous ai trouvé différent... Je me suis imaginé avec vous... Et j'étais heureux. »

Le preux prince, vêtu d'une tunique offerte par Charles, saisit sa main, et l'emmena à l'extérieur, où ils coururent sous le soleil aveuglant, en quête de leur future vie commune. Le petit prince se sentit plus libre que jamais.

* * *

« Je vous cherche votre lait, et vous attendez ici en vous restaurant.

- Ça me convient parfaitement, combien de temps devrais-je attendre ?

- Oh, une demi heure, que j'arrive au village, que je prenne le lait, puis le temps de revenir. Avec mes vieux os,... »

Logan simula un sourire compatissant, se disant qu'il fallait bien être une sorcière pour arriver en trente minutes à parcourir tant lieues, aller et retour, sachant qu'il fallait au moins en compter six pour arriver au prochain village !

« Bonne chance madame, ne vous perdez pas en chemin. »

Elle lui sourit dans un rictus nauséabond et disparut. Deux minutes plus tard, Logan fauchait la pierre, la remplaçant par un cailloux presque identique ramassé au cours du voyage par Winfield. Il s'échina ensuite à poser la poudre qui l'aidait à brûler le bois. Il en répandit sur toute la charpenterie, et jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il prit quelques branches de sapin et les mis près de la fenêtre, ainsi quand il les alluma, une fumée grisâtre s'élevait de la maison. Il hurla alors.

« Ma bonne dame ! Ma bonne dame ! Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ! »

La femme réapparut soudain et poussa un hurlement.

« Le feu ! Ma maison brûle ! »

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, mais Logan, souriant, alluma la poudre, faisait glisser des étincelles jusqu'à l'intérieur de ce taudis odieux, qui parti d'un jet en fumée. La sorcière eut juste le temps de hurler, que déjà elle n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre.

« Alors, c'est qui le bâtard je sais plus trop quoi? »

Il se détourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt, remontant Winfield sur ses épaules.

* * *

Charles bondissait dehors, sa main ne quittant pas celle d'Erik : il n'allait pas se mettre en danger en lâchant son protecteur. Alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans la forêt, un buisson frissonna près d'eux, et le jeune prince bondit dans les bras d'Erik, qui rigola en voyant un lapin apparaître.

« Mon prince charmant ? Murmura Charles en glissant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme.

- Oui ? »

Leur regard s'étaient croisé et brillaient d'une même tendresse.

« Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

- Prendre soin de vous. Puis, je vous épouserais. Si vous en avez envie.

- M'épouser ? Mais ne devons nous pas faire... Une chose avant ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant. »

Erik n'était pas sûr de comprendre jusqu'au cette « chose » allait, toujours est-il que les lèvres écarlates de Charles, qui l'appelaient sans cesse eurent raison de sa patience : il embrassait le jeune homme à pleine bouche. Un baiser maladroit, mais rempli de passion. Quand Charles gémit, il en profita pour lui lécher la langue. Ceci fit sursauter le jeune prince qui bondit presque à terre, effrayant le pauvre lapin.

« Je ne comptais en rien vous brusquez Charles.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais... Et personne ne m'a...

Moi non plus mon Cœur. Vous êtes le premier et le seul. »

Charles déglutit et reprit doucement la main d'Erik. Il monta son regard bleu vers lui, brûlant de volonté et de gêne.

« J'aimerais rendre sa splendeur à mon château avant d'être votre. Pour être héroïque comme vous et vous méritez ! Pour tout ceux que nous avons croisé et qui souffrent de la faim. Je serais roi, et je m'occuperais de mon peuple. Après, je vous mériterai, et je vous offrirais mon corps et mon âme. Si vous m'offrez le votre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être plus que vous ne l'êtes pour moi. Mais je vous aiderais à rendre à cet endroit sa splendeur d'antan, celle que l'on entend dans les contes. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le prince Xavier embrassa son promis, de façon plus possessive que celui-ci ne l'aurait cru. Certes le petit prince semblait timide, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, et surtout qui il voulait.

* * *

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je fous avec ce cailloux maintenant ? »

Logan s'éloignait du brasier, faisant sauter la pierre dans sa main, alors que son enfant tendait les mans vers l'incendie.

« Bûûûle ! Feu y bûle ! »

Soudain, le corbeau se posa devant le bûcheron, qui, en croisant son regard, s'agenouilla. Ce qui l'impressionnait chez lui était encore là, et faisait pression sur lui. L'oiseau bondit jusqu'à lui.

« Tu as la pierre ?

- Oui mon Seigneur. »

Il lui la tendit en le fixant, alors qu'il frissonnait d'être appelé ainsi.

« Je serais lié d'affection pour celui qui me le donnera à jamais, si celui-ci est pur. Sinon, je ne serais pas changer en humain.

J'y ai pensé. »

Logan assit son fils devant lui et lui donna la pierre, le faisait rire joyeusement.

« Je suis venu vous libérez pour de l'argent mon prince. Pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que mon ancien compagnon. Si c'est d'affection et pas d'amour que vous qualifieriez « d'impur » que vous vous liez avec celui qui vous délivre, alors prenez la pierre des mains de Winfield. Je saurais alors que vous en prendrez le plus grand soin... Peu importe ce que vous ferez de moi.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de toi bûcheron alors ?

- Ça dépendra de ce que je ressentirais en vous voyant humain.

- Ton choix ne dépend que de ma beauté ?

- Si elle est telle qu'on me l'a contée, elle ne pourra que certifier mon envie d'être vôtre et de vous faire mien mon prince.

- Roi. Vous êtes celui qui avez tué la vieille femme, il s'agissait de ma mère, la reine. Maintenant, je suis roi. »

Le corbeau captura la pierre dans ses serres, un éclair blanc naquit devant les yeux de Logan et Winfield, si bien que le père baissa les yeux, et que son fils alla se réfugier contre le torse de l'homme. Un cri parvint à leur oreille, puis un silence. Une main se déposa sur la joue de Winfield.

« Que se relève le cœur et corps pur qui m'a délivré. »

La voix de Wesley n'était plus celle d'un corbeau, elle semblait humaine, prenante, profonde et autoritaire. Celle d'un roi. Logan aida Winfield à se lever, et sa Majesté fraîchement autoproclamée le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

« Personne ne se trouvera entre l'amour entre moi-même et mon fils. »

L'enfant qui le regardait d'abord avec incompréhension lui offrit un large sourire fier. Wesley rigola, et son rire aussi immaculé que la neige fit relever la tête de Logan, qui voulait s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de l'ancien corbeau, qu'il n'imaginait pas rire si innocemment.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme nu qui tenait son gamin. Sa peau laiteuse resplendissait de toutes parts, son visage étirer par son sourire étincelait de joie et de douceur, ses cheveux paraissait aussi doux que le plumage d'un oiseau. Et pourtant il émanait de son corps une noblesse et une puissance que le bûcheron ne pourrait jamais comprendre ou simuler, malgré sa taille.

La main du prince vint se poser sur sa joue barbue, et il dit d'une voix forte :

« Que se lève James Howlett, ou Logan, bûcheron. Celui qui a tué mon mère, et ainsi sauvé le peuple de McAbender. Celui qui a permis ma liberté. »

Il s'exécuta. Si du corps de Wesley on ne ressentait que de la douceur, son regard semblait plus dur, plus opiniâtre, malgré les lueurs de gêne dues à la proximité d'un si bel homme. Le roi prit une inspiration profonde.

« Celui-là seul que j'accepterais comme époux, car il a su me sauver, et s'agenouiller devant moi tout en restant fier. »

Logan leva les yeux dans les siens, lui prit les hanches et l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis le décès de son amant, personne n'avait réussi à faire chauffer le sang dans ses veines, si ce n'est l'homme qui venait de lui demander sa main. Gardant son bras sur Winfield, Wesley répondait au baiser avec envie, appréciant les contacts dont il fut si longtemps privé. Même sans avoir l'habitude de mains parcourant son corps, il ne repoussait pas le bûcheron. Il avait l'impression qu'il honorait son corps de ses caresses, il se sentait si fort à voir un tel malabar ainsi avec lui, et en même temps si faible nu contre ce torse immense.

Quand Winfield poussa un petit cri de jalousie, il fut tout de même réconforté : malgré son envie qui l'aurait empêcher d'arrêter l'autre homme, Wesley n'étais pas tout à fait près à... ça. Le bûcheron saisit son fils et l'enlaça.

« Tu sais que papa est toujours à toi mon mignon. »

Il déposa son regard sur Wesley, et même si ses mots lui coûtaient encore, il ajouta :

« Tes deux papas s'aiment et t'aiment bébé. »

Un baiser amoureux lui répondit.

* * *

Une année passa, durant laquelle, malgré la bataille des frères pour le pouvoir, la nourriture, la verdure et la joie revint dans les contrées du royaume de McAbender. Après un débat plus que flamboyant, qui s'acheva sur une demande de mariage en bonne et due forme, Charles décida de gouverner avec son fiancé Fassavoy, alors que Wesley dirigerait McAbender, qui comprenait depuis peu la forêt et les champs d'Howlett.

Winfield devint, au cours des années, un prince aimé et aimant. Logan n'arrêta jamais de cultiver et d'entretenir ses terres, et Wesley le rejoignait même, bien que sa Seigneurie se léchait les lèvres -ou plus- à la vue de son bel époux travaillant plus qu'il ne l'aidait. Charles et Erik furent toujours bons l'un envers l'autre, et envers les paysans de Fassavoy.

Quand il vint le temps pour ces deux amants de mourir, ils s'allongèrent, l'un contre l'autre, et, les yeux dans les yeux, la vieillesse les prit. Wesley et Logan, qu'on surnomma les immortels, vécurent jusqu'à l'âge honorable de 88 et 102 ans.

Rien ne vint jamais briser leur amour.


End file.
